La familia Blake
by SofiiDoo
Summary: Una colección de one shots y drabbles sobre una familia que,en mi opinión,no es muy normal.Espero que lo disfruten! RV


Hola a todos! Volví...en realidad nunca me fui, siempre ,claro,me daba flojera publicar algo, ya me deben conocer, soy la flojera hecha persona. Bueno...esto es algo que quería publicar desde diciembre, pero siempre me olvidaba. Se trata de una colección de drabbles y one shots de la familia Blake (la mejor en el mundo!).Les puse edades a las hermanas de Daph (y las hice gemelas):

Daisy y Dawn son 9 años mas grandes que Daph y Dorothy y Delilah,8.

Por ahora van a ser todas las aclaraciones. Espero que lo disfruten, tengo varios capítulos armados. AHORA LEAN ;)

ONE SHOT 1: AMOR,LLANTO Y DAPHNE NO PUEDE DORMIR

DAPHNE'S POV (6 AÑOS)

-Detesto esta película-dije al ver el título de ''Cadena de Favores'' en la televisión.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Daisy.

-El nene se muere al final-respondí.

-Gracias por contar el final-me dijo Dorothy con odio.

-De nada-respondí mirándola irónicamente-¿dónde esta Dawn?

-Salió con alguien-me respondió película empezó, me la sabía de memoria, esto era mas aburrido que la escuela. Alguien golpeó la puerta y yo corrí a abrir con tal de no ver esa porquería. En cuanto abrí _alguien_ me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a lloriquear. Vi con claridad que el cabello de esa persona era igual al mí estaba llorando en mi hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté-ella solo lanzó un grito. Aparecieron de la nada las otras tres-¿alguien me baja de aquí? Estoy comenzando a asfixiarme...

-Dawn-dijo Daisy mientras me agarraba en su brazos. Esto es lo único bueno de ser la menor, vives de brazo en brazo-¿qué pasa?

-Mi novio...-trató de decir pero se tiró al piso a llorar a los gritos.

-Tu novio rompió contigo-dije con cara de que lo había adivinado. Ella gritó mas fuerte.

Habían pasado tres días de eso. Tres días en los cuales no pude pegar un ojo por las noches por los gritos de mi hermana. Desde esa noche había estado tirada en el sillón, gritando y llorando.

-¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE PONERLE UNA MORDAZA?!-grite desde mi cuarto.

-¡NO!-respondieron tres voces a coro y de atrás se escuchó un grito._ Entonces yo me encargaré de esto_ pensé. Bajé las escaleras, la tomé por el cuello de su remera y comencé a gritarle.

-¡ESCUCHAME!-comencé mientras la abofeteaba-ESE TIPO NO TE MERECE,DEJA DE LLORAR POR ERES UNA ESTUPIDA POR ESO Y EL UN ESTUPIDO POR DEJARTE,¡¿ENTIENDES?!

-Si...-susurró ella.

-AHORA VE A CEPILLARTE EL PELO,A PONERTE ROPA NUEVA Y SAL A HACER ALGO PRODUCTIVO EN TU ESA ROPA PARECES CUALQUIER COSA MENOS UNA MODELO...-grité. Con eso último se asustó mucho y corrió a hacer lo que yo le había dicho. En eso bajaban mis otras tres hermanas.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Delilah.

-Le grité y le di como veinte bofetadas-respondí-ahora finalmente podré dormir.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Una corazonada me dijo que abriera y corrí a hacerlo. Frente a mí había un tipo como de quince años, castaño y con ojos verdes. Tenía una rosa en la mano. Este tipo...

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Tu debes ser Daphne-dijo el chico acariciándome el pelo-eres mas tierna de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté.

-El novio de Dawn,¿ella está?

-¿Tú eres su novio?-pregunté poniendo cara seria.

-Si...

-¿El que hace tres días le rompió el corazón y la dejó llorando?

-Si...-dijo desviando la mirada. Yo salté yo lo tomé por el pelo, lo tiré al suelo y comencé a golpearlo.

-¡POR TU CULPA NO DORMI EN TRES DIAS! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

-Hola-dije con alegría mientras entraba de nuevo a ya estaba cambiada y con una sonrisa. Me dirigí a ella y le tendí la mano en la cual tenía un diente de su EX novio-feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Eh?

-El que tocó la puerta era tu ex novio para pedirte perdón. Y lo tiré al piso, lo golpeé y le dejé sangrando la nariz, la boca y sin un diente, que es este-respondí con una sonrisita.

-Te quiero, enana-me dijo luego de un tiempo y me abrazó.

Este capítulo va a para JoeKS,que me insistió durante mucho tiempo para que me acordara de publicar :) Yo hice mi parte del trato, te toca a ti, George! ;)

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Alguna idea para que pueda hacer un one shot? DEJEN UN NO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW YO...YO...¡LE ENVIARE A MI EJERCITO DE VACAS MUTANTES PARA QUE SE LOS TRAGUEN VIVOS! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Feel like Delilah Blake*


End file.
